Burning Passion
by KatieBoom
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have been married for 3 years. 2 kids and a very clingy Aunty Erza it's time to rekindle their romance in their marriage. What better way then going on a second honeymoon? No kids No Erza No guild! what could go wrong? NaLu Gruvia Jerza Bixana Mirxaus and more! I don't own anything I don't claim anything but the story! M
1. The Night Before Juvia and Grays Wedding

I don't know where I want this to end up. I do know I've had this in my head and now on paper for weeks so this is me taking a dive. hope you enjoy. Not proofed.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu have been married for 3 years. 2 kids and a very clingy Aunty Erza it's time to rekindle their romance in their marriage. What better way then going on a second honeymoon? No kids No Erza No guild! what could go wrong? NaLu Gruvia Jerza Bixana Mirxaus and more! I don't own anything I don't claim anything but the story!

* * *

Chapter 1 The night before Juvia and Grays Wedding

There are times when I wonder _what the fuck am I doing? Is any of this really worth it?_ Looking down at my left hand I smile, knowing full well it was always worth it. There's not a day that goes by that I think I'd actually change my choices. The bright pink hair under my right hand reminded me why. Natsu. _Mavis knows he is exactly who should be by my side_. Glancing down again seeing our hands intertwined while he played with my fingers still makes me smile. Seeing our rings so close together, just makes me giddy. A voice breaks me from my thoughts,

"Luce, you're thinking about our honeymoon again aren't you?" He says staring up at me wantonly. I start to laugh a little knowing why he said that. It was the last we had been alone. 2 kids, a very clingy Aunty Erza, and 3 years later, we were dying to get away. Both of us being S Class mages hasn't been the easiest career choices for either of us. Natsu wanted to be a dad more than anything though and when he sets his mind to something there's no stopping him. _Something our now 2 year old son has picked up from his father_. Natsu looks at me with such love in his eyes I forget why we were waiting here in this hell hole in the first place.

 _Oh yeah, we are waiting for Gray to finish his tux fitting. Sigh, how much has changed since X791? Gray is getting married in the morning to Juvia. It was always meant to be. Him and Her. Me and Natsu. It was like the stars fated us to be together_. My heart clinches a little thinking of fated love. Erza is still trying to get Jellal to stay in one place for more than a week. Kinana and Erza are always acting like it doesn't bother them but everyone knows it does. Jellal keeps Erik away for their long missions only ever in town for a day or two before they leave again. We all know they're doing good work. Keeping the dark guilds to a minimum, but I couldn't imagine not having Natsu there for me everyday. Even on missions it is always Natsu and me. If I ever get kidnapped he saves me. If he gets in over his head ( _which almost always happens nowadays_ ) i save him with my quick thinking.

"Hey Luce you think Gray is gonna really go through with the wedding? I mean I've known him a long time. Hes always been a playboy…"Natsu asks. _Why would he think Gray would not go through with it?_ _Did he know something I didn't?_ I clear my throat trying not to sound suspicious.

"Natsu, babe, Gray wouldn't do that to someone he loves. I think everyone gets nervous right before you say 'I do' but it's nothing to worry about." I said reassuring both him and myself. _Don't let Juvia catch wind of any hesitation._ I grab my lacrima phone sending Juv a message that we were still waiting on Grays tux. Knowing full well she will start to worry, but I KNOW she's with Levy and Mira getting their hair and nails done for the wedding. I, of course, was tasked as the Matron of Honor with the duty of making sure the guys actually got their suits and the rings. _I do not need Demon Mira coming after me because I didn't do my duty. That woman is almost as bad a Erza, but only almost_. Erza has been a whole different story this week. That's a tale for a different time, because as these thoughts hit I see Gray walk out with Gajeel and Bickslow.

"Where's your things guys, give 'em here." I say, waiting hand out for them to put their suits in my care till tomorrow. "Now one last place then you guys are free to go get trashed. Just please keep in mind.." Pointing to Gray,"He's getting married at 11 am. So be at the guildhall to at 10!" Making sure I have accounted for all the suits we head to the jewelers. The rings. Natsu looked at me as if to say something as we walked hand in hand slightly behind the rest, not hearing him start saying whatever it was that was on his mind.

I take a deep breathe and say, "Babe I'm okay. I'm not gonna break. I'm doing fine." Believing it placated him we continue to walk.

"Luce, I wanna get away after this." His words give me a strange feeling crawling over my skin. _It's not like He's saying he wants to go alone. He's not like that Lucy._ As if he can hear me talking myself down he adds, "Me and you on a beach somewhere far from Magnolia and the kids and Happy. And FUCK I wanna get away from ERZA!" Laughing together we see we are getting close, the others are already at the store front. I love laughing with him it always feels good. Like nothing in the world can touch us.

"I completely agree Natsu. We need some alone time." I whisper so only he can hear. Looking ahead he tells them go get the rings. "I'm being serious here, Lucy. I really want to go for like a week, I don't really care how long it is." He say taking my free hand in his, looking me dead in the eye pleadingly as if I'd change my mind or like I was playing with him. _HA! I want to fucking scream your name like I'm 19 again! Are you fucking kidding me NATSU?!_ I lick my lips at the thought of him sliding inside me, knowing he will smell how serious I was too.

"Mmm Luuce" He mummers out as he pulls me closer attacking my neck with his mouth, I grab his neck his my hand speaking to him with our lips just barely touching, " Natsu, I'd leave right now if it meant I wasn't gonna be hunted for leaving the wedding party by a demon." I say as seriously as a can. _I want to ride you till I can't walk anymore._ He continues his attack on my neck and shoulder paying _VERY_ close attention to my Mates mark. Laughter from Bickslow breaks us apart. I hear a noticeable growl, looking at Natsu, I sigh and shake my head because I know he really doesn't like anyone smelling me when I'm like this. I give him the benefit of the doubt and HAS in the past gotten into full blown fights with Gajeel and Laxus for coming to close at the wrong times. So I give him a loving scratch with my hand still on his neck looking at Natsu, saying to the guys who just walked out of the Hadena Butikku.

"Okay Gray, give me the rings, He's all yours." Kissing Natsu one more time I wave goodbye to the guys as they go off and get up to whatever ever trouble Bickslow planned for the Bachelor party.

 _Second check I got everything, Rings. Check. Suits. Check. Hmm I wonder..._ I run my finger tips over my hip where my keys are calling for Virgo. "Hime, Punishment?" She says with her usual bow. I wave her off as best I can, asking "Can you help me Virgo by taking the suits?" I straighten up after she takes them from me.

"Ah thank you Virgo would you mind holding those for me in the Celestial world on my walk home?" She takes them with a second bow and pops back. With the rings in my pocket I run my hand over my keys a last time calling out Plue to walk with me.

"Punn pun punn puuun" He says very seriously.

"Plue i'll always give you a lolly no need to be so demanding Honey" breathing out dramatically i reach in my pouch and pull out a caramel apple pop that I know is his favorite. Handing it over I give him my loving smile petting his soft head with the other hand.

"Plue you are just the cutest puppy ever!" Standing up right I look around at our surroundings.

"Come on Plue, time to get to the girls place, they should be done by now."

We walked with no troubles to Fairy Hills. Since Levy was hosting tonight's get together i thought about bring my latest chappies but decided against it knowing full well that if i tried to bring something not wedding related Mira would throw a hissy fit. So we continued our walk to fairy hills.

* * *

As the night started to come to an end and Juvia began tearing up at me every time I denied her Gray-sama time. That was when this started: Demon Mira.

"Lulu tell us what has Natsu learned since the last we gathered?" Mira giggled out. _Sigh why does this always come back to him?_ I ask myself seriously knowing I'd never in a million years get a real answer from any of of the women that are sitting around waiting for my answer. with a roll of my eyes I give her my best smile,

"Mira you should know better than to ask me that. Remember what Laxus said last time you came home full of ideas of what Natsu and I were up to?" All the girls laughed knowing it was at least a week before she let Laxus leave their home. The result was their now 5 month old Yuri, not that Laxus cared since he's stated over the years that he wanted 'clan of kids'. How many that was, was a mystery to everyone. But back to the issue at hand. Mira and her incessant need to know about my fucking love life. _Just one party I'd like to not have to answer a sexual question._ Resigning that it will never happen I change the subject

"Who wants to finish this at the springs?"

"Woohoo!" Cana yelled.

"Let's do this!" Mira laughed.

"Are we really, to the springs?" Levy just about whispered, wondering why she was so quiet tonight, I sent her a look of confusion which was met with a look of NOT RIGHT NOW.

"Okay ladies everyone have their suits?" I asked before we headed out.

"Juvia didn't think to bring a suit!" Juvia said sadly like I'd let her be unprepared. I run my hand over my keys calling on my faithful maid spirit Virgo. With a brilliant gold pop she appears.

"Punishment, Hime?" She asks bowing, knowing full well it will NEVER happen.

"Not today Virgo. Could you please bring Juvia's suit to her, you know the one I'm talking about." I say with a playful wink to Juvia. Seeing a gold shimmer behind me telling me Virgo left, Juvia pulled me into a hug as she cries into my shoulder wailing about how much she loves her Love Rival. I hug her back squeezing her tightly whispering to her, "Juvia I love you like a sister. I can't wait to see you take this step in your life. Thank you for letting me be there for you. Really, I love you, Juv." She pulls back a little to look me in the eye.

"Lucy, thank you. You have been such a great friend and sister to Juvia. Helping Juvia _finally_ get Gray to see the sun like he did for Juvia. You and Natsu have been such amazing friends. Juvia doesn't know what we would have done without you two." _Whoa she didn't call me Love Rival!_ I internally file this away in my mind to remember later to tell Natsu. _Hes never gonna believe me._ While we were having our moment I see the room fill with the gold shimmer and Virgo appears bent at the waist holding out a tiny blue bikini that looked like it was made from the bluest waters. Watching Juvia take the pieces of fabric from the maid spirit she giggles.

"Ooo Gray would love this on Juvia. Are you sure we can't go see Gray-sama? Juvia misses him terribly already." I place a hand on her back pushing her to the bathroom to change,

"Juvia go change I'll _THINK_ about setting up a rendezvous later with the guys." Knowing full well it was already gonna happen when we got to the Springs. Bickslow let it slip that he was gonna end the night there. _And fuck I wanna see my dragon too._ Good thing Gray asked Loke to go, because as I turned to head back out to the ladies I ran my hand over his key telling him we were headed to the springs. With the warmest feeling running through my hand he informed me they were to headed there. _Perfect timing Luce._ _Now to get Cana to share some of her booze._ Laughing to myself I enter the living room hallway waiting for Juvia to finish.

"CANA GIVE ME YOUR FLASK!" I yell at her from across the room.

"Time to get prepped for the springs?" She asks giving me the biggest grin she could.

"Yeah it's time." I say back giving her a shit eating grin. Tonight we were Fairies plain and simple. Not moms, Not wives, Not mages. We were fairies that were going to go frolic in the forest hoping to find our men bathing in steaming waters waiting patiently for their fairies.


	2. Wedding Eve Contd

**I Own Nothing but the story. R &R Thank you to Soul-of-glass for your help. I love any and all help! I hope this came out better. well lets do this**

* * *

Chapter 2 The night before Juvia and Grays Wedding Cont'd

"Mmm this feels so good.." I murmur out to no one in particular.

"Juvia agrees with Love Rival." I hear somewhere to my left. I feel the water heat up at my right as a scoot closer to the source of the heat. Since becoming Natsu's Mate I've gained some pretty handy...traits? Like I now have a strange liking for heat. I can walk through fire and not get burned _(learned that on a mission, boy was that a interesting trip home.)_ or how I can light candles with my finger tips. _Though I only had that when I was pregnant with our oldest, not with Eva._ Our youngest Evalyn Layla Dragneel was a mommy's girl, she takes after me 100% from magic to looks. _She even has my pout that Natsu can't say no to._ Our oldest is a very hyper 2 year old by the name a Nathan "Iggy" Igneel Dragneel who was gifted by the Stache Face himself with Celestial Fire Magic. _Sigh because using plain old_ _fire_ _isn't good enough for a Dragneel..._

 _Oh Mavis stop thinking about the damn kids. Give yourself some space girl. Their growing up, they're being cared for by Bisca tonight. Stop worrying!_ Like he is a mind reader mind reader Natsu made himself be known by reaching around my waist pulling me closer to him. Giving him a pleased moan he took it farther again by pulling me onto his lap. With my shoulders now out of the water I felt the cool air of the night that the warm spring and My Fire Dragon were keeping at bay. I feel his hands wonder my lower half. Moaning loud enough for only him to hear me I moved slightly feeling him grow with an approving nip of my Mark. That's when we both snapped into reality, that we had people next to us.

"Hey Ash for brains I don't wanna see none of that man. We can't, you can't. got it?" Feeling Natsu heat up under me more, I lazily look to find where Gray was, seeing Juvia fawning over her soon to be husband drawing circles on his chest. I internally giggle at Grays comment. Juvia had told me when they got engaged that they had yet to have sex. She went on to tell me that she wanted to wait and that Gray was completely for the idea. I take in the moment to say to him before Natsu could.

"Gray be nice. Or I might have to tell Natsu about that one job you did.." I give him a warning look trailing off the idea so I didn't spill it. "Besides this time tomorrow you'll be so tired from the wedding you won't want to have sex, just wait, " I say it with as much enthusiasm as I can, remembering my own experience with Natsu. Setting my head back down on Natsu's chest, I shake my butt into Natsu's lap to make Gray glare for the fucking hell of it.

"Juvia I think it's time we get back to your place. We need our beauty sleep for the morning! Some lucky man is about to marry you." I sigh out. I turn where I am and kiss my beloved dragon goodnight. Gathering up everything along with a tear soaked Juvia, we begin our journey back to her apartment. She and i walked arm in arm in silence which was okay with me. It gave me time to think about all that happened over the last 2 hours.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Juvia go change I'll _THINK_ about setting up a rendezvous later with the guys." Knowing full well it was already gonna happen when we got to the Springs. Bickslow let it slip that he was gonna end the night there. _And fuck I wanna see my dragon too. Good thing Gray asked Loke to go_ , I turned to head back out to the ladies in the livingroom I ran my hand over his key telling him we were headed to the springs. With the warmest feeling running through my hand he informed me they were to headed there. _Perfect timing Luce._ I praise myself for a job well done. _Now to get Cana to share some of her booze._ Laughing to myself at the Drunk Fairy, I enter the living room hallway waiting for Juvia to finish.

"CANA GIVE ME YOUR FLASK!" I yell at her from across the room.

"Time to get prepped for the springs?" She asks giving me the biggest grin she could.

"Yeah it's time. Though I don't know why you don't wanna come with us. We could find Bacchus and bring him with." I say back giving her a shit eating grin in hopes to convince her.

"Nah! Tonight he's gonna finally get to take me from behind. He's been begging for weeks!" She says so proudly while all of us groan at her vulgarity and bluntness. _Thats Cana for you though. I can't wait to get Natsu alone. There's something that we haven't tried yet._

As soon as Juvia walked back into the room I started to get everyone's attention. Tonight we were Fairies plain and simple. Not moms, Not wives, Not mages. We were fairies that were going to go frolic in the forest hoping to find our men bathing in steaming waters waiting patiently for their gifts.

"Alright ladies now the fun begins. Mira not that your party wasn't fun. But I really wanna give Juvs something to remember. So I told the guys to meet us at the hot springs where they are to have sake and tequila ready and waiting for us. Sry Liss, Bickslow requested you at his house as soon as it was finished. Said something about candy beads?" She looked at me with such a red face flushed with embarrassment muttering out as she walked to the door about "boundaries" and "not letting those spirits do that again." I barked out laughter with the others as we all passed around Cana endless flask.

* * *

We started headed out we were pretty tipsy. Poor Levy forgot her keys in her door and Mira and Juvia tripped over one another tumbling down the last 2 steps into the main lobby. Before we actually made it to the lobby of Fairy Hills we where were met by a sour faced Erza. _NOT GOOD!_

"Ladies. Where are you headed at such an hour? Juvia has a big day tomorrow you know?" She eyes me questionly _and no one else I see well fine I got your number Erza. Fight clingy with fire!_

"Erzy Werzy don't you worry! I won't let her be out to much longer. I promise. And you know better than anyone I keep my promises," as I speak to her I run my head over my keys calling for Virgo to execute Plan Erza. She pops out with a gold shimmer bowing to the group of ladies in front of her

"Hime has requested that I show Miss. Erza into the Dining Hall. Please Miss Erza this way." Giving me a questioning look as she reluctantly back ups/follows Virgo into the other room.

"Its nothing bad Erza geeze!" I say feigning hurt.

Upon entering the Dining Hall Erza looked like a kid in a candy store. Bright eyes twinkling with delight of all the cakes in the room. _Whoa I don't think She's even since this many cakes in one place before. Virgo really out does herself._

"So Erza, why don't you stay here and help yourself to Virgos treat while I take the ladies out for a nice evening walk around, see what kind of trouble we can find. KIDDING" I added quickly after she shot me a murderous look.

"Okay lets hit the road girls. We have a town to explore!" I say with gusto as I take the flask from Cana running away giggling taking giant gulps of the rough substance.

"HEY I was gonna drink that!" She yells at me chasing me out of Fairy Hills and into Magnolia. Seeing us running the others joined in laughing all the way By the time I finally stopped my lungs burned from running and my throat burned from drinking.

"Hey I need something easy to drink. That shits killing my thorat." I croak out. Good thing we were in the heart of the center because the corner market that i stopped in front of was still open. I ran inside telling them to wait for me. I grab a waters for each of us. Pushing a few Jewels at the cashier I damn near drank mine in one gulp.

* * *

After finally getting to the pub where we would eventually leave Cana in Bacchus' hands I remember why I hated it here. Stepping into Jeffords is ALWAYS a spectacle for me. Every drunkard around HAS to mention my tits or my ass. Then there's the one that try and smack or pinch my ass as I walk by well let's just say one of em ALWAYS ends up Lucy Kicked across the Pub but who would have guessed this time it would be Erik getting the kick to the face. He even seemed surprised by it. He was completely trashed, pissed and wondering as to why he was here and not at home with his mate. I made sure to use a full forced kick to his face.

"Well you deserved it _Erik_ , leaving Kina like that for the last few weeks. Do you even go see her before you came here? " Saying his name with as much venom as he has in his blood hoping he'd get the point. Thank Mavis for the soul blocking Sanctum gives me or he'd know the big secret waiting for him at home.

"GO home Erik. She's been waiting for you." I hear Jellal say trying to help his team mate get back to where he needs to be instead of this damned place. Taking a hold of Erik's shoulder and arm to help him up but not letting go of him.

"Oi, I don't need you tellin me where I can and can't go damn it. If I wanna fuckin drink myself asleep I fuckin will!" He spits out at Jellal. Giving me a sideways look as if he scared of being Lucy Kicked again. I ease his mind and pat his other shoulder since Jellal is holding the other.

"Erik for the love of Mavis go see Kina and thank me in the morning you ass." I say with a roll of my eyes giving him a push and swift kick in the ass out the door.

"Now Jellal Erza is back at Fairy Hills. Hopefully still eating…" I say letting my sentence run off without really ending the thought process because behind him I see Cana basically humping a very drunk Bacchus.

"Okay girls let's go she found her prize!" With a wave of my hand all the remaining girls crowd behind me ready to head out. Not before I let Cana know I'm "borrowing" her flask.

* * *

We make our way through the rest of the Center Square where all the food shops are located, a thought pops into my head when I see the fountain in the center of town. Levy was hiding something earlier. _Wonder what it was...I hope it's not the ritual..._

"Hey look guys! They finally added Gajeel to the Slayer Fountain! You know…" I say sliding near Levy to walk so she knew I was talking right at her

"...what I was just thinking too? Levs when are you and Gajeel finally gonna finish the process! I really thought youd be done by now it's been what 2 years?" I give her a look that breaks her silence.

"Lulu it's not like that. I'm not you or Mira. I can't handle Dragonforce the same as you two did." she says quietly not caring who was listening to us I say loudly,

"OOO Levy-Chan tell me more about Big Bad Black Steel Gajeel!"

Getting the look I was expecting when I did this to her which was a cross between embarrassment and a red faced pout. Getting a little more sensitive about what she was going through I grabbed her with an arm slowed our pace down so we were farther behind the others I told her about when Wendy had to mend me back together after Natsu almost literally ripped me in half while he was in dragonforce. _He was so demanding then...Mavis I miss that part of him.._ the voice that broke me form my thoughts wasn't one I was expecting to hear, not so soon at least.

"My, my, my what are you four beautiful ladies doing out so late hmmm? Not getting into trouble yet I hope" He asks smoothly. _Flirtatious as always my pesky lion. Whys he here? He's up to something I feel it._

"Loke I thought you were meeting us there? We weren't done exploring damn it." I ask him as he takes Levy and My arm so he's in between us.

"Well I was asked to make sure you werent too drunk to find your way. But I see Cana isn't with you so not drunk yet I guess?"

"Actually," I say grabbing Cana flask from Mira, "I took her booze. We dropped her off at the pub with Bacchus on our way here. Worked out pretty well actually. Want some?" Tempting him with the metal container he lets my arm down and takes it.

"So did they get everything I asked for?" _Better hope Bickslow did. Or I'll find him tomorrow and make him cry by using Gemi and Mini._ Those two love messing with Bicks.

"Actually Princess, Bickslow got everything ready before he went home. Mentioned something about meeting Lisanna before the night was over. He also left a note for you." He said to me. I looked at him expectantly for said letter but all I got was a 'When we get there'.

* * *

We walked, ran, danced, skipped, laughed, rolled ourselves across the rest of town through a park. It was large enough for Mira to get lost, scream (because she swore she saw a bear; it was a squirrel) shift into Halphas to fly up screeching about something attacking her hair, or Ever flying up to Mira and tackling her mid flight so she 'could help get the bear/squirrel off her'. Or when Juvia soaked both of them telling them she was helping out as well. The walk to the springs was just what Juvs needed. To let herself go free. Laughing with her friends. The stress of wedding planning takes its toll on involved. With us she doesn't have to worry about everything, even though she does. We've all been together for so long that we all have saved another one time or another. And this wedding was no exception.

Thinking about how much fun we are having I look to my spirit next to me and my friend on his other side. _Levs has been awfully quiet tonight._ Not wanting to make her feel obligated to speak I throw her a smile when she looks my way. She looks away with a look that lets me know she's okay. So I turn my line of thinking to my Lion.

"So Loke, staying for the rest of the evening or is Aries waiting up for you?" I ask hoping to Mavis he leaves. Just hoping for a moment without the lion around. Not that I don't love him pieces but I don't need him standing guard while I'm with Natsu. It's been 3 years and that pesky spirit still doesn't understand boundaries when it involves me. I wouldn't change him if I could though. None of em. All mean the world to me, especially Aquarius.

After losing her in the Tartaros I nearly broke but thanks to Natsu and his impeccable timing ( _and maybe mindreading I'm still not convinced he can't read at least mine_.) I held strong till the day he helped me bring her back into my life. No way I'd change a single on of my spirits. Even if they were crazy.

"Well actually tonight I am taking her to see the Ura…" He talked and as he was talking Natsu popped into my head. Its wasn't like I was purposefully ignoring Loke or Levy but Natsu has almost literally been all I can think about lately. Since we first started dating he had grown so much. Not just mentally but sexually. He used to go purely on instinct when he take me, but that changed when i became pregnant with our first born. He started to take his time with me exploring every part of my body. Never leaving anything untouched. At first it was awkward for me to allow someone to be so..close to everything on me, but the longer we were together the more I just didn't give 2 fucks if his tongue liked playing with my asshole while his hands ravaged my pussy. _Mavis can that man use his tongue._

"..cess were you even listening to me?" I hear next to me. I'm not answering him because of the thought I'm lost in I really don't want it to end. But it does just like every other fantasy of mine the pesky lion next to me seems to pop every one.

"No, Loke i really wasn't listening...I'm thinking about.." He puts a hand to my mouth to stop my words.

"Stop I really hate hearing about that fire breather and my Princess. It breaks my heart that it can't be me." He says in his velvety smooth voice that I'm sure makes every other ladies panties drop but makes me want to punch him in his face. I roll my eyes very noticeably just for him and scoff at his statement. He was lucky he didn't pull that crap at my wedding. He wouldn't have gone against Stach face though, and the great big guy was the one to walk me down the aisle just to make sure nothing went wrong.

'Loke no matter how much you kick and scream throwing your temper tantrums about how you don't get 'your princess' it will NEVER happen. You can keep trying till my last day it will be the same answer then as it is now. I love Natsu. I know you don't like it, I get it but it's okay." The words come out irritated and full of distance that he stops in his tracks Levy looks at us with question in her eyes but continues to walk on.

"I would never keep you from your mate, Princess. But know I won't stop. I love you Luce. You know that. I owe my everything to you. I will show you will your last day that your trusty lion will always be there for you." He says bending at the waist showing me that it's not just lust he feels but true emotion of familial love. "I just wish I could have been th..." I cut him off by pull him into a hug. I don't need him dwelling on things he couldn't change then and can't change now. He stands up smiling turning to look at the other ahead of us.

I say,"Loke I don't know what I'd do without you and the others. You guys are my rocks." Not wanting to sucked into an emotional roller coaster drunken stupor I mischievously smirk. Taking a few steps back from my Lion, I run and jump on his back. He laughs at my antics as he starts walking towards the rest. I wave at the girls laughing at us from my perch on his back. Moments like this are what I live for.

"LU! Hurry up! I wanna get there before I freeze!" Levy shouts back at us waving back to me. I look to Loke smiling brightly, "You heard the woman! Mush Lion!" I say playfully. Off we went into the night. Heading to our patiently waiting mates.

* * *

By the time we got to the springs Loke was out for breath and no matter how macho of a front he put up he couldn't fool me. The girls had all ran inside quicker than i could blink.

"Loke go home to Aries. I'm sure she's waiting for you." I say to him jumping onto the hard concrete walkway. "Goodnight, Princess." He replies back with a wink and a gold pop he was gone. Leaving me standing alone in front of the spring-house. An eerie silence brushes over the area making me feeling as if someone is watching me.

The chill I get snaps me out of my nerves and I walk into the building where I'm greeted by my gaggle of gals. Levy, Mira, Juvia and Ever. these ladies have helped me through so many tough times. My group of girls were the baddest ass chicks this side of Earthland has seen.

"All right bitches let's fucking do this yeah?!" I say loudly. They turn to face me circling around me chatting lively with one other about how excited they were.

"Okay Juvs, you need at least 2 more swigs of this before we head back," I say to her swinging the endless flask in front of her. She takes it and takes 2 huge gulps before sputtering out a harsh cough. I plaster a giant grin on my face and we head down the hallway to the room the guys were in waiting for us.

* * *

 **Ok so totally enjoying writing this one more than my MystLu sadly so this one is longer, but both are coming along. Hope to see you all along the way R &R! **

**Kisses!**

 **KatieBoom**


End file.
